Strawberry Basket
by KawaiiBerry-chan
Summary: What if, instead of a timid, kind Honda Tohru, it was a hot-headed, fiery, female Kurosaki Ichigo disguised as a guy that was walking in the woods that day and stumbled across the Sohma's house? Full summary inside. KyoXFem!Ichigo. Rating might change.
1. 0: Prologue

**Strawberry Basket  
**A crossover between Bleach and Fruits Basket.

**Summary:** What if, instead of a timid, kind Honda Tohru, it was a hot-headed, fiery, **_female_** Kurosaki Ichigo (disguised as a guy) that was walking in the woods that day and stumbled across the Sohma's house? What if Kyo fell in love with her because of her independent personality? How would the story of Fruits Basket change and is it for the better? What if the Sohma's could see Hollows and Shinigami? And who is going to save Ichigo when Akito tries to do something to her?

**Key:**

"Ichigo"= talking

'_Ichigo_'= thinking

'_Ichigo_'= Ichigo thinking + Zangetsu talking

'Ichigo'= Ichigo thinking + Physic/telepathic

"_Ichigo_"= telepathy

'**Ichigo**'= Shirosaki talking + Ichigo thinking

"**Ichigo"**= Shirosaki talking

"_**Ichigo"**_= Zangetsu talking

_**Prologue**_

'_Let's see, new school, check. New school outfit, check. New house on the block, check. And finally, picture of Yuzu, Karin, mom, dad and I? Good. I have everything._' Ichigo rolled her shoulders and sighed as she heard a satisfying 'crack!'

"Yuzu! Karin! You guys are going to be late for school! Come on, let's go!" she called as she slipped on her shoes.

"Ichi-go~! Daddy lo-" Ichigo ducked as her father flew over her head and out the door.

"Don't you have a job to go to?" she growled, Isshin whimpered and picked up his suitcase.

"I do, but I wanted to wish my eldest daughter good-bye!" he whined. She kicked him in the face and handed Yuzu her school bag, and Karin hers.

"Whatever. Remember to lock the door Goat-Face." she sighed. Yuzu and Karin were already out the door when she stepped outside. "Feels like a pretty hot day today." she grumbled. She didn't like it when it was hot, but she didn't like it when it was raining either. '_Zangetsu, I.W. report?_' she thought to her trusty Zanpaku-to.

**_"Sunny and hot. Much like your world out there."_** he responded. She could hear her hollow, Shirosaki, laughing.

**"Hey Queen? Ya know, ev'ry highness needs a majesty!"** she shuddered unconsciously, knowing what he meant. The Vizards said it was weird that she was a girl, and her Hollow, a guy. They also said that when Hollow mating season came around, she was NOT allowed to go into her Inner World. Now was one of those times.

'Shut up Shirosaki.' Zangetsu and Ichigo said/thought at the same time. Ichigo could just imagine Shirosaki pouting in a corner.

"Onee-chan! Look over there! Aren't the woods pretty?" Yuzu asked, pulling Ichigo out of her inner argument. She looked around, noticing the woods that Yuzu had pointed out. "I wonder what's in there..."

"Ichi-nee, I dare you to go into the woods by yourself!" Karin called. "I'll bring Yuzu to school! I want to know what's in there to!" Ichigo sighed.

"Fine, but if I'm late for school, I'm blaming you two!" she called back and watched as they ran off. "Karin should know that I'm never alone. Not since last May..." she muttered to herself, pushing aside bushes among bushes. "Gods! I wish either Rukia, Renji or, I can't believe I'd even consider him, Byakuya were here with me... I've been getting a weird feeling around... this... part." With the last bush she pushed away, Ichigo stumbled across an Urahara Shōten type house. "Huh. Just my luck... There's a house in the middle of the woods... how original..."

**"You should come in an' see your Inner World, Queen! It's fricken pink!"** Shirosaki yelled.

**_"Shut up Shirosaki. It is not pink. Continue on, Ichigo."_** Zangetsu reassured his wielder. Ichigo nodded her head mentally and walked towards the house.

'_Zangetsu, what's this weird reiatsu I feel?_' Ichigo thought.

**_"It's the curse of the Sohma family."_** the old man answered.

'_Curse? What the-_'

**"If ya ask me, we should kill 'em! End their misery!"** A slap resonated in Ichigo's head.

'_Slapped him?_' She got a mental nod from Zangetsu and she snickered. Ichigo stood in front of the house. On the porch step, there were 12 animal ornaments. '_Zangetsu?_'

**_"The 12 Chinese Zodiac. Look alive, someone is coming."_**

'_Don't use sarcasm, doesn't work for you, Zangetsu._' Ichigo looked up at a man in his mid twenties. He had black hair and brown eyes. He wore a grey sleeping kimono and stood about 6 feet, 2 inches.

"How rare. There is a girl here?" he held down the newspaper he was reading to study her. '_Wow! And she's a high school student!_'

"You got a problem with me being a girl?" Ichigo asked irritated.

"Aah, no! It's just... not many girls are seen in these woods. There are perverts and molesters living somewhere around here." he laughed nervously. Ichigo looked over at the figures of the Chinese Zodiac.

"You make those?" she asked, pointing to the ornaments. The man nodded.

"You can look if you want. I put them out so they could dry off." Ichigo nodded slowly before crouching down to the box and looked them over. "Young people like you think they are boring."

"Boring? Whomever thinks that the story of the Zodiacs is boring must be some sort of jack-ass." she huffed.

"You're not a normal girl, are you?" the man asked, looking at Ichigo's uniform and Ichigo laughed.

"No, I'm not. For one thing, I can handle myself when it comes to fights. Another is that I don't take shit from anyone. I hate wearing girls uniforms since they reveal to much and are just asking for high school girls to get raped."

"What's your Zodiac sign?" the man suddenly asked.

"The snake. Why?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow as the man put a finger to his chin.

"One of my cousins is the snake. You two might get along!" Ichigo took a step back.

"I also forgot to mention, I hate it when people get to close." she sweat-dropped. "Sorry. Something that happened when I was young..."

"You look more like a pedophile like this." a boy her age said as he hit the older man over the head with his book bag. "Shame on you, moving closer and closer."

"Itai! What did you put in that thing? A dictionary?" the man held his head.

"Yeah. Two in fact." the boy said and looked toward Ichigo who started to laugh. "What's so-"

"Funny? You remind me of how I am with my dad. He always tries to attack me when I'm sleeping, or when I'm eating, or when I get home... but anyway. I always end up hitting him over the head. You two remind me of that. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." she held out her hand to the two.

"Sohma Yuki. This is my cousin, Sohma Shigure." They shook hands and soon after, Yuki noticed her school uniform. "New student?" he asked and she nodded her head.

"Yeah. By the way, Shigure, how did you know I was a girl?" she asked. '_Because I didn't tell you, and my chest is wrapped really tight, I couldn't even tell I was a girl in the mirror this morning..._' she added in her head. '_And my hair isn't long so I wonder-_'

"There's just something that screams, 'I'm a girl' about you..." he answered and both Yuki and Ichigo sweat-dropped. "Plus, your name means 'Strawberry!'" A tick mark appeared on Ichigo's head.

"Don't call me that. Bad enough people think I'm sweet because they watched 'Tokyo Mew Mew' and thus, my name must mean 'Strawberry' and I must be sweet. My name means 'One who Protects' so don't get any ideas."

"I see... Well, we better be off, Ichigo. School will be starting soon." Yuki walked off and Ichigo followed. When they got there, three girls started singing to Yuki.

"L. O. V. E. M. E. Yuki!" Ichigo chuckled at their lame routine. "WAH! YUKI-KUN HAS A NEW FRIEND!" they screamed into Ichigo's ear.

"They scream to loud..." she winced. "I never thought I'd say this, but, I should have worn the girls outfit..." Yuki shook his head.

"It's better to gain their praise, then to get their censure." Ichigo nodded her head.

"If they even so criticize me, they'd never see tomorrow." Yuki sighed.

"Come. Let's get you to the front office so you can get your schedule." Yuki walked to the front desk with Ichigo trailing behind. "And you might want to try and sound like a guy." he pointed out and Ichigo nodded.

"Thanks, Yuki." she said, sounding like a teenage boy. "That better?"

"Much." Yuki opened the doors to the office.

"Aah! You must be Kurosaki-kun! Welcome to Kaibara High! Come this way and we'll get your things. Stuff like, gym clothes, text books, and your class schedule. And Sohma-kun, since you're already here, I can expect you to show Kurosaki-kun around?" Yuki nodded and Ichigo followed behind the woman. "Okay! Here's your schedule, here's your gym clothes, and follow me to the library to get your text books." While walking, Ichigo looked down at her schedule.

NAME: Kurosaki Ichigo

AGE: 16

YEAR: Freshman

CLASS: D

SCHEDULE:

K-day

9:20/10:40- Class 1-D/Language

10:45/12:00- Class 2-C/Arts

12:05/12:35- Lunch

12:35/1:20- Gym

1:25/2:30- Class 3-A/History ADV.

H-day

9:30/10:40- Class 1-B/Arithmetic

10:45/12:00- Study Hall

12:05/12:50- Class 2-D/Science

12:50/1:20- Lunch

1:25/2:30- Extra Class of choice

AFTER SCHOOL EXTRAS

Karate- Mon, Fri

Dance- Mon, Wed, Fri

Archery- Tues, Thur

School Newspaper- Wed

Cheer Team- Everyday

Football- Fri

Soccer- Wed

Tennis- Tues

Swim Team- Thur

**NOTICE****:** ALL STUDENTS NEED AT LEAST ONE AFTER SCHOOL EXTRA TO GRADUATE!

The main extra of your choice will fill in for your 'Extra class of your choice' period.

_**WELCOME TO KAIBARA HIGH SCHOOL.**_

Ichigo's eye twitched. '_How do they fit all these activities in?_' Ichigo thought to herself. '_Which one should I-_'

**"Go for Swim Team! Go for Swim-"** A clank followed when he said swim.

_**"If she doesn't want to do Swim Team, she doesn't have to."**_ Zangetsu sighed.

'_Plus, Shirosaki, you just want to see me in a swim suit. It's not happening. I'm going to do three things: Soccer, Archery, and Karate._' Ichigo thought and checked off the things she wanted to do. '_Try-outs are next week it says._'

**"At least I'll see you in a soccer outfit, and a karate kimono."** Shirosaki snickered.

"Okay! Here we are! Text books for History class, Arithmetic, Science, and Language. You keep these with you on the appropriate days." Ichigo held the four books with ease. "Wow. Work out?" Ichigo blinked and shrugged.

"I guess you could call it that." '_If running after giant monsters count as exercise... Then I guess so._'

"Alright, head back with Sohma-kun and get to class." the woman said.

_**"Don't forget, you go over to Urahara's every weekend to practice Kidō, Hohō, Zanjutsu, and Hakuda."**_ Ichigo nodded her head. She had by now mastered having a conversation with Zangetsu and/or Shirosaki while talk to others outside her head.

**"Mmm... Queen hot and sweaty, asking to be cooled off by my ice cold skin-"** Another clank was heard in the sideways world. **"ZanZan! Why'd ya hit me with a frying pan?"** Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

'_A frying pan? Zangetsu, how-_'

_**"You'd be surprised what falls out of the sky when he annoys us. I just use whatever falls."**_ Ichigo chuckled inside her head.

'_Zangetsu, I will never understand my own soul..._'

"Ready to go?" Yuki asked. Ichigo nodded her head, blocking the other two out.

"Yeah. Let's go." Ichigo placed the text books into her bag and walked next to Yuki.

"Can I see your schedule? I need to know where you go." Ichigo nodded and handed him the slip of paper. "Hmm, looks like all your classes are with either me, Uotani, or Hana. Let's go." Ichigo followed Yuki into the classroom. They were, once again, showered with the 'Yuki, love me' routine.

"L. O. V. E. M. E. Yuki and Friend!" the three girls sang.

"Well, if their singing was any worse, I'd be deaf." Ichigo sighed, taking a seat between a girl with long blond hair and a girl who reminded her of Nemu, that 12th division's fukutaicho.

"You new?" The blond asked. Ichigo looked over at her.

"Yeah. And you are?"

"Uotani Arisa."

"Hanajima Saki." the other girl said. '_Okay, now I really think something is up. This 'Hanajima' person reminds me to much of Kurotsuchi Nemu._'

"Kurosaki Ichigo." The two girls looked at each other.

"Where are you from?" Uotani asked.

"Karakura Town. Why?" Hanajima looked at Uotani again.

"So you know about those strange explosions?" Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah. Not many people know what cause them." she said sincerely. '_Though I am one of those few who _do_ know._'

"Are you one of the people who know?" Hanajima asked.

"No. Like I said, not many people know what causes the explosions." Hanajima took a deep breath.

"Your energy waves are different."

"Hana-Chan?" Uotani raised and eyebrow to her friend.

"Energy waves?" Ichigo asked confused. '_Does she mean reiatsu? This girl can sense reiatsu?_'

_**"It would seem so, Ichigo."**_ Zangetsu muttered.

"You have two different energy waves. One is calm and collected, the other is disastrous and violent." Ichigo blinked in shock. She closed her eyes and pulled her reiatsu in, completely withdrawing it all. "You've hidden it. Your energy waves disappeared and turned normal." Ichigo swallowed the spit it her mouth. '_Yeah, she can definitely sense reiatsu._'

"Kurosaki! What is the meaning of this? You know something." Uotani growled.

"It is something I am not allowed to tell. Go bother someone else or else I'm moving." she growled.

"Tch. We could settle this in a fight, but you probably have morals to hitting a girl." At this, Ichigo laughed.

"What morals?" she chuckled. "I could use a good fight. It's been a while since I've fough someone good. When and where?" Uotani smirked.

"Park, this Saturday."

"Ooh, what time? I gotta visit someone over the weekend."

"Say, 3:00."

"Let's see, it takes me 20 minutes to get from here to there. I get over there at 7 in the morning, 2 hours of Kidō, an hour working on Hohō, 3 hours working with Zan, and an hour of Hakuda...? Yeah. I can make it then." she nodded.

"Two more questions."

"What now?"

"What is all that stuff? Kidō, Hohō, and Hakuda? And who is 'Zan'?"

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out. That goes for both questions." Ichigo sat back and smirked. This was going to be fun.

School went by fast with the prospect of a fight on her mind. Yuki offered to walk with her, but she declined. That was, until a Hollow decided then to show up. '_Shit._' She looked around to see if anyone was around. When she knew the cost was clear, she pulled out her Substitute Shinigami badge and hit her chest. Her body fell and she took off to the Hollow. Little did she know, Yuki saw her leave her body.

'_What have I gotten myself into? She's one of those Shinigami._' Yuki sighed. '_I have no choice. I'm going to have to carry her to the house and watch over her until she returns._' Yuki picked up the teen's body, which was surprisingly light, and carried her to the house. '_I just hope that this isn't considered a hug..._'

**Kawaii-Berry: Yuki stoled Ichi's body! Oh noez! Is a piggy-back ride considered a hug? I don't think so, and technically she's not hugging him, right?**

**Ichigo: I'm just glad you didn't have me cry like you did IN YOUR LAST STORY!**

**Kawaii-Berry: Oh hush up! You know I had to! Yuki, if you would please?**

**Yuki: Kawaii-Berry does not own Bleach or Fruits basket. Review.**


	2. 1: In Comes the Kitty!

**Strawberry Basket  
**A crossover between Bleach and Fruits Basket.

**Summary:** What if, instead of a timid, kind Honda Tohru, it was a hot-headed, fiery, **_female_** Kurosaki Ichigo (disguised as a guy) that was walking in the woods that day and stumbled across the Sohma's house? What if Kyo fell in love with her because of her independent personality? How would the story of Fruits Basket change and is it for the better? What if the Sohma's could see Hollows and Shinigami? And who is going to save Ichigo when Akito tries to do something to her?

**Key:**

"Ichigo"= talking  
'_Ichigo_'= thinking  
'_Ichigo_'= Ichigo thinking + Zangetsu talking  
'Ichigo'= Ichigo thinking + Physic/telepathic  
"_Ichigo_"= telepathy  
'**Ichigo**'= Shirosaki talking + Ichigo thinking  
**"Ichigo"**= Shirosaki talking  
_**"Ichigo"**_= Zangetsu talking

_**Last time, in **_**Strawberry Basket**_**:**_

**Ichigo get's her schedule!**

_NAME: Kurosaki Ichigo  
AGE: 16  
YEAR: Freshman  
CLASS: D  
SCHEDULE:_

_K-day  
9:20/10:40- Class 1-D/Language  
10:45/12:00- Class 2-C/Arts  
12:05/12:35- Lunch  
12:35/1:20- Gym  
1:25/2:30- Class 3-A/History ADV._

_H-day  
9:30/10:40- Class 1-B/Arithmetic  
10:45/12:00- Study Hall  
12:05/12:50- Class 2-D/Science  
12:50/1:20- Lunch  
1:25/2:30- Extra Class of choice_

_AFTER SCHOOL EXTRAS_

_Karate- Mon, Fri  
Dance- Mon, Wed, Fri  
Archery- Tues, Thur  
School Newspaper- Wed  
Cheer Team- Everyday  
Football- Fri  
Soccer- Wed  
Tennis- Tues  
Swim Team- Thur_

_**NOTICE****:** ALL STUDENTS NEED AT LEAST ONE AFTER SCHOOL EXTRA TO GRADUATE! The main extra of your choice will fill in for your 'Extra class of your choice' period._

_**WELCOME TO KAIBARA HIGH SCHOOL!**_

**A Hollow attacks After School!**

_ School went by fast with the prospect of a fight on her mind. Yuki offered to walk with her, but she declined. That was, until a Hollow decided then to show up. 'Shit.' She looked around to see if anyone was around. When she knew the cost was clear, she pulled out her Substitute Shinigami badge and hit her chest. Her body fell and she took off to the Hollow. Little did she know, Yuki saw her leave her body._

_'_What have I gotten myself into? She's one of those Shinigami._' Yuki sighed. '_I have no choice. I'm going to have to carry her to the house and watch over her until she returns._' Yuki picked up the teen's body, which was surprisingly light, and carried her to the house. '_I just hope that this isn't considered a hug..._'_

**Now! In Strawberry Basket!**

_**Chapter 1: In Comes the Kitty!**_

"I know I put my body right here! Where the hell is it?" Ichigo screeched in frustration. "Damn it! Where is it?"

"Looking for something, Kurosaki?" Ichigo spun around to face Yuki.

"Y-Yuki! You can see me?" Ichigo sounded shocked. A memory of a smaller girl with black hair and purple eyes flashed behind her eyes. She had said the same thing. '_Rukia... Why did you and Renji have to up and die in the war?_' she shook her head trying to focus on the gray-haired boy who could _see_ her.

"All Sohma's can see ghosts and Shinigami. In fact, the head of the Sohma's hates Shinigami so much, he has all Sohma's kill any Shinigami that we come across."

"Tch. That's one suckish head of a family. Reminds me of Byakuya. A stuck-up noble who was willing to kill his own sister." Yuki winced at her tone of voice. "'Course, he changed after I kicked his ass!" Her smile was a bit better then the venom in her voice.

"I brought your body to my house. I just managed to get passed Shigure and up the stairs to the spare room we have. Do you mind?"

"No, I don't, but one thing. Why did you take it?"

"The streets were going to get busy. I know this place very well. Just leaving your soul-less body around in the middle of the street is not smart." Ichigo nodded her head.

"Well, let's head to your house." Yuki started to walk, but was pulled back. "Whoa, where do you think you're going?"

"Home. It _is_ this way."

"Yes but," Ichigo grabbed his forearm and shunpoed away, "I can get us there much faster than you could." She smirked and pushed back the bushes to the house. "Shall we?" She hopped down and ran into the house.

"She's going to get me killed." Yuki sighed. Ichigo melded into her body and cracked her joints before Yuki even got to the stairs.

"Yuki." Shigure called. "I need to talk to you after you are done up there." Yuki nodded before opening the window to the dusty room.

"Mind staying with us for a while?" Yuki asked, back still turned to Ichigo.

"Hmm? Oh, I don't mind. Just to let you know, I'm not going to be here for most of the day over the weekends. Got Shinigami training with the local shopkeeper." she rubbed her head nervously. She suddenly stiffened as the roof fell in.

"Yo. You have been waiting for me, haven't you? You rat!" a voice shouted. When the dust cleared, Ichigo saw a teen a couple of inches taller than herself with the same orange hair. He wore a black wife beater and a pair of green cargo pants.

"Why is it that every time you come here you make a mess?" Yuki asked calmly. "Haven't you had enough? You're so weak!" The teen cracked his shoulder (in a similar way Ichigo does before getting into a fight) and glared at Yuki.

"Bastard!I'll make you feel how I felt last time! Today, I'll pay you back!" The teen clenched a fist. "Let's go!" He went to punch Yuki, only for his hand to be grabbed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing." Ichigo hissed. "You break the roof, then you try to pick a fight with Yuki. What the hell are you thinking?" Ichigo dispelled the dust that had surrounded her when she moved. She held his hand up and dropped it.

"Who the hell are you?" The boy shouted. A tick mark appeared on Ichigo's forehead as her eye twitched.

"I am someone who you really don't want to fight." Ichigo said simply.

"Yuki, what was that noise?" Shigure asked. "Kyo's here?" Ichigo looked at the orange-haired teen in front of her.

"Your name's Kyo?" She asked and smirked.

"Ichigo, you might not want to do that." Shigure warned.

"Ichigo? Your name's Ichigo? 'Strawberry'?" The teen, now named Kyo, started to laugh.

"Kyo, you shouldn't do that either..." Yuki sighed.

"Why? His name is 'Strawberry'!"

"There's two things wrong with that sentence. Number 1," Ichigo grabbed Kyo's arm and twisted, bringing it behind his back at an odd angle, "My name means 'One who Protects.' Number two," she elbowed him in the back and pinned him on the ground, "I'm a girl." Yuki sighed and shook his head. "Hey Yuki? I know you didn't tell me about this but," she motioned for him to step forward, and whispered into his ear, "What would happen if I hugged him from the back? Zan told me about the Sohma Curse." Yuki's eyes widened.

"Well, he would turn into a cat." Ichigo smirked and nodded.

"Ok, that's all." Ichigo looked down at Kyo, who was struggling to get out of her grip. She leaned down to his level and whispered into his ear, "There's only one way for you to get out of my hold. Do you want me to show you?" Kyo glared at her. "Hmm, doesn't matter. I'll show you anyway~!" Ichigo wrapped her arms around his waist and let go at the 'poof!' "See?" She picked up an orange cat and carried it in her arms. Kyo scratched and scratched, but Ichigo wouldn't drop him. "Silly kitty! Scratching doesn't work on me~! I should know... Shirosaki seems to like to scratch me a lot... and Yoruichi..."

**"Hey! That's not- Yeah, it's true..."**

_**"No one is paying attention to you... you do know that, right?"**_

** "ZanZan is mean~!"**

'_Shut up you two!_' Kyo jumped out of her arms and landed on the floor, hissing at Ichigo.

"Bitch! Why'd you do that?" Ichigo chuckled.

"Because I wanted to. Shigure. Yuki." She nodded to the two and walked downstairs. She inhaled the air and coughed. "Damn, it smell like trash..." Ichigo opened the door to the kitchen and shook her head. "Trust men to live alone with each other." Listening to the sounds upstairs, Ichigo finished cleaning the kitchen and dining room. She even started up dinner. Waiting for the rice to finish cooking, Ichigo cracked her shoulders and knuckles. She inhaled and screamed at the top of her lungs. "Dinner's ready!" She smirked and picked up the rice cooker, bringing it over to the table with her, she sat down.

Shigure was the first to appear and he gaped at the food laid out on the table. Yuki appeared after him and finally Kyo.

"There's no leeks in this, right? I hate leeks."

"Oops, sorry. I didn't know you didn't like leeks. But, there is one thing that doesn't have them. It's... right... here!" Ichigo handed him an onigiri (with a little surprise inside :3) and a cup of tea. "Enjoy!" she said cheerfully and watched as Kyo eyed the onigiri. "Is something wrong?" she asked sweetly.

"You're acting weird. Unless you have a split personality, you're making me suspicious to eat what you cooked.

"Shut up and eat, Kyo. Just do it to make her happy." Yuki growled.

"You don't have to talk like I'm not here." Ichigo pouted. Shigure leaned towards Ichigo.

"Okay, what did you put in his onigiri?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Nothing~!" she giggled quietly and Shigure pulled back.

"What's up with you two?" Yuki asked.

"Shigure said something funny~! That's all." Inside she was cackling as she watched Kyo eat the onigiri. All of the onigiri.

"Hey, what did you put in here? It's delicious."

"Oh, just everything that makes up an onigiri. And some cat-nip." Everyone dropped their chopsticks and looked from Kyo's horror struck face, to Ichigo's maliciously smiling one.

"I think you brought the devil into the house, Yuki." Shigure sweat-dropped.

"I didn't think she'd do that..." Yuki mimicked his actions.

"Kyo...?" Kyo stood up and walked outside. "Where's he going?" Ichigo asked.

"Probably to go get rid of the effects cat-nip has on him." Shigure sighed. "There are three types of cats when it comes to cat-nip. The first and most harmless, the sit down and sleep. The second is the ones who want to play and have to much energy who end up crashing five minutes later. And then, there is the third group. The ones who have to release sexual tension."

"In other words, the horny ones." Ichigo clarified and Shigure nodded.

"That is where Kyo fall under, since he is a growing teen, he already has sexual tension. And because of the curse, he can't get rid of it." Ichigo scratched her head.

"Maybe I should apologize in the morning?" Ichigo guessed and Shigure nodded his head.

"That would be smart." Ichigo remembered that she had to call her family before they started to freak out.

"Do you have a phone?" she asked.

"In the kitchen on the wall." Ichigo walked over and pulled the phone off the reciever. She dialed the familiar number and waited for an answer.

"_Kurosaki Household. This is Yuzu speaking, May I ask who this is?_" Ichigo sighed and smiled.

"Hey Yuzu. It's Onee-chan." Yuzu gasped over the phone.

"_Dad! Dad! Ichigo's on the phone!_" she chuckled as she heard her father from over the phone.

"_Tell her she's late! It's already 8:00 at night! I'd thought some pervert took her from me!_"

"_Onee-chan! How come you're calling __**now**__?_"

"Well, it was kinda a last moment thing, but a new friend from school invited me over to stay the night. I thought I would call you to let you know, but the time slipped passed really fast. And guess where my friend lives? You might wanna get Karin before I tell you." she waited to hear her other sister's voice.

"_Ichi-nee? That you?_" Karin asked.

"Yeah it's me. Now, you wanna know where I am right now?" Two 'yes's echoed each other. "Alright. I'm at a friends house in the woods from this morning."

"_You're that close?_" Karin asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"_Why couldn't you just shunpo over here and tell us you were staying at a friends house._" she asked.

"Karin. You know full well I can't do that." Ichigo sighed.

"Ichigo! Are you done on the phone? It's time fore bed!"

"Listen, Karin tell your sister I said good night because I gotta go. Hopefully no Hollows will show up tonight. Love ya!"

"_Night Ichi-nee._" Ichigo hung up the phone and yawned.

"You ready for bed?" Ichigo spun around to face Kyo.

"When'd you get here?" she hissed as he stepped forward.

"About five seconds ago when Shigure and Yuki ran after me in the woods."

"What did you hear?" Ichigo took a step back.

"Something about you love your sisters." He turned and walked away. "Night. I'm going to get you back for today!"

"Jack-ass!" Ichigo scowled and stalked up to her room. She looked up at the covered whole in the roof. "At least he fixed the roof enough so I don't get wet." she sighed and closed the window Yuki left open. She quickly changed into her night clothes, a long sleeved white shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants. Pulling out a futon, she laid down and stretched, her shirt lifting up to show her toned stomach. She drifted off to sleep with the thoughts of her family.

"Ichigo? You 'wake?" Kyo stuck his head into her room. Seeing the rise and fall of her chest, Kyo jumped into the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. With a 'poof' he was a cat. He hid his clothes in the darkest corner and curled up on her toned stomach that showed beneath her rising night shirt. He purred and stayed awake, if only for a few more seconds and drifted off to sleep.

"Shigure, did you find him?" Yuki asked as he walked into the house.

"No, you?"

"Didn't bother. If he doesn't come home, his problem." Shigure shrugged and headed to his room.

"Get some sleep Yuki. You still have school in the morning." Yuyki nodded and followed behind him.

"What will Akito do with Ichigo?" Yuki suddenly asked.

"He can't do anything. Ichigo knew about the curse before she knew us. Whoever this 'Zan' person is, he must know more than Ichigo lets on." Yuki grunted in reply and closed his bedroom door.

Shigure closed his and fell onto his bed with a sigh, falling asleep. The sounds in the house silent and calming. Four people sleeping in three rooms.

In the middle of the night, a 'poof' resounded from the guest room. Kyo slept naked from his earlier actions with Ichigo under him. Both blissfully unaware of what was to come tomorrow when one woke and one didn't until ten minutes after the first.

**Kawaii-Berry: Ooh! What's going to happen? Who's going to wake up first? Think of the embarrassment! :3**

**Ichigo: That's... just wrong...**

**Kyo: Don't blame me! It was your fault!**

**Ichigo: How was it my fault? You slept on me. NAKED!**

**Kyo: I at least have a reason!**

**Ichigo: Oh yeah? What's your reason?**

**Kyo: You drugged my food!**

**Ichigo: Cat nip is not drugs!**

**Kawaii-Berry: Ok, review before cat and bitch rip each other's heads off... I don't own anything!**


	3. 2: No hard feelings, right? Right?

**Strawberry Basket  
**A crossover between Bleach and Fruits Basket.

**Summary:** What if, instead of a timid, kind Honda Tohru, it was a hot-headed, fiery, **_female_** Kurosaki Ichigo (disguised as a guy) that was walking in the woods that day and stumbled across the Sohma's house? What if Kyo fell in love with her because of her independent personality? How would the story of Fruits Basket change and is it for the better? What if the Sohma's could see Hollows and Shinigami? And who is going to save Ichigo when Akito tries to do something to her?

**Key:**

"Ichigo"= talking  
'_Ichigo_'= thinking  
'_Ichigo_'= Ichigo thinking + Zangetsu talking  
'Ichigo'= Ichigo thinking + Physic/telepathic  
"_Ichigo_"= telepathy  
'**Ichigo**'= Shirosaki talking + Ichigo thinking  
**"Ichigo"**= Shirosaki talking  
_**"Ichigo"**_= Zangetsu talking

_**Last time, in **_**Strawberry Basket**_**:**_

**Kyo's Grand Entrance!**

_ "Hmm? Oh, I don't mind. Just to let you know, I'm not going to be here for most of the day over the weekends. Got Shinigami training with the local shopkeeper." she rubbed her head nervously. She suddenly stiffened as the roof fell in._

_ "Yo. You have been waiting for me, haven't you? You rat!" a voice shouted. When the dust cleared, Ichigo saw a teen a couple of inches taller than herself with the same orange hair. He wore a black wife beater and a pair of green cargo pants._

_ "Why is it that every time you come here you make a mess?" Yuki asked calmly. "Haven't you had enough? You're so weak!" The teen cracked his shoulder (in a similar way Ichigo does before getting into a fight) and glared at Yuki._

_ "Bastard!I'll make you feel how I felt last time! Today, I'll pay you back!" The teen clenched a fist. "Let's go!" He went to punch Yuki, only for his hand to be grabbed._

_ "What the hell do you think you're doing." Ichigo hissed. "You break the roof, then you try to pick a fight with Yuki. What the hell are you thinking?" Ichigo dispelled the dust that had surrounded her when she moved. She held his hand up and dropped it._

_ "Who the hell are you?" The boy shouted. A tick mark appeared on Ichigo's forehead as her eye twitched._

_"I am someone who you really don't want to fight." Ichigo said simply._

_ "Yuki, what was that noise?" Shigure asked. "Kyo's here?" Ichigo looked at the orange-haired teen in front of her._

_ "Your name's Kyo?" She asked and smirked._

_ "Ichigo, you might not want to do that." Shigure warned._

_ "Ichigo? Your name's Ichigo? 'Strawberry'?" The teen, now named Kyo, started to laugh._

_ "Kyo, you shouldn't do that either..." Yuki sighed._

_ "Why? His name is 'Strawberry'!"_

_ "There's two things wrong with that sentence. Number 1," Ichigo grabbed Kyo's arm and twisted, bringing it behind his back at an odd angle, "My name means 'One who Protects.' Number two," she elbowed him in the back and pinned him on the ground, "I'm a girl."_

**Sleeping through Cat-Nip**

_ "Oh, just everything that makes up an onigiri. And some cat nip." Everyone dropped their chopsticks and looked from Kyo's horror struck face, to Ichigo's maliciously smiling one._

_ "I think you brought the devil into the house, Yuki." Shigure sweat-dropped._

_ "I didn't think she'd do that..." Yuki mimicked his actions._

_ "Kyo...?" Kyo stood up and walked outside. "Where's he going?" Ichigo asked._

_ "Probably to go get rid of the effects cat nip has on him." Shigure sighed. "There are three types of cats when it comes to cat nip. The first and most harmless, the sit down and sleep. The second is the ones who want to play and have to much energy who end up crashing five minutes later. And then, there is the third group. The ones who have to release sexual tension."_

_ "In other words, the horny ones." Ichigo clarified and Shigure nodded._

_ "That is where Kyo fall under, since he is a growing teen, he already has sexual tension. And because of the curse, he can't get rid of it." Ichigo scratched her head._

_-Kyo_X_Ichigo-_

_ "Jack-ass!" Ichigo scowled and stalked up to her room. She looked up at the covered whole in the roof. "At least he fixed the roof enough so I don't get wet." she sighed and closed the window Yuki left open. She quickly changed into her night clothes, a long sleeved white shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants. Pulling out a futon, she laid down and stretched, her shirt lifting up to show her toned stomach. She drifted off to sleep with the thoughts of her family._

_ "Ichigo? You 'wake?" Kyo stuck his head into her room. Seeing the rise and fall of her chest, Kyo jumped into the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. With a 'poof' he was a cat. He hid his clothes in the darkest corner and curled up on her toned stomach that showed beneath her rising night shirt. He purred and stayed awake, if only for a few more seconds and drifted off to sleep._

**Now! In Strawberry Basket!**

_**Chapter 2: No hard feelings, right? Right?**_

Kyo yawn and stretched his sore muscles and curled into the warmth behind him. '_Wait, warmth?_' Kyo turned to see Ichigo sleeping peacefully on her side, her back facing him. She looked, must he say it, happy and peaceful when she wasn't torturing him. Realization hit Kyo hard and he jumped up and looked down. Damnit, where were his clothes? Why was he in Ichigo's room naked in the first place? Was it because they...? Kyo looked back over at Ichigo to see her clothes were still on and the room smelled clean. He spotted something black in the corner of the room and turned to look at it. His clothes! He scrambled up to grab them, putting them on as fast as he could.

"Why the hell was I in the same bed as you?" he growled out loud. Ichigo shifted in her sleep and mumbled some incoherent words. Kyo sighed and ran out of the room. No one was up yet and Kyo was thankful for that. He hopped onto the roof and curled up, making it look like he slept on the roof.

Ichigo woke ten minutes after Kyo left and yawned. She blinked a few times and turned over, inhaling the fresh rain scent on her futon. '_Mmm. Kyo smells like fresh rain._' she thought. She stopped for a moment and focus on the room. Kyo was in here. Recently. She looked around to see if her did anything to her. Nope, nothing was wrong. She sighed and stood up, rolling her shoulders to hear that satisfying 'pop' but when she didn't hear it, she tried stretching. The 'pop' sounded after a minute of stretching. She opened up her bag and pulled out her spare school uniform.

"Morning Ichigo." Ichigo looked to the door at Shigure.

"Mornin'." She yawned again and tilted her head. "Did Kyo come home yesterday?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's up on the roof sleeping." Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"The roof? Hmm, I remember how I used to do that. I love being in high places. I'll go wake him up. After last night, I'm sure he wants to watch me cook so we won't have a repeat of last night." Shigure nodded.

"That would be smart. His scent is in here. Did he come in while you were sleeping?" Ichigo shrugged.

"Don't know. I kinda like the smell. It's that right after rain smell. I hate it when it rains, but I love the smell it leaves when it's done." Shigure grunted.

"You think he might wanna go to the same school as you and Yuki?" he asked.

"Whatever floats your boat I'm fine with." she said and walked into the bathroom with a new roll of bandages. "I'm gonna go change." Shigure watched as she left before heading downstairs to read the morning paper.

Ichigo pressed on her chest. Nice and tight, just like muscle, not squishy like normal. She put on her clothes and then her shoes and opened the door. She hopped onto the roof to find, in fact, Kyo sleeping.

"Kyo get up." She shook him a bit. "Kyo. Up." She shook a bit harder. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. "KYO!" She went to kick him when he suddenly flew up, avoiding the foot. "Good, you're up."

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"I thought you might wanna watch me cook your breakfast this morning, to make sure I don't put any cat-nip in." Kyo grumbled but got up anyway.

"Fine. Let's go." Ichigo smiled at him and jumped off the roof. "Hey! What are you-" Ichigo waved at him when he looked over the edge.

"You coming?" Kyo nodded dumbly and jumped from the roof. He followed her inside and stood in the corner, watching her make breakfast and drinking a glass of water.. "Hey, I'm sorry about last night." Kyo froze as this morning came to mind. "I shouldn't have done that since I didn't know the consequences." Kyo raised an eyebrow but continued to drink his water. "How was I supposed to know cat-nip made you horny?" At this, Kyo spit out what was in his mouth and glared at a smiling Ichigo.

"You smile too much." he grumbled.

"Really, because back in Karakura, my friends said I didn't smile enough. New place, new life is my motto. Or would you rather have me be my old self?" Ichigo's smile dropped following a look of sadness and something else. A _lost_ look, it almost hurt Kyo to see her like this. Almost, being the key word.

"What's with that look?" Kyo growled at the pathetic look on her face.

"Must you know? I'd rather not tell." Ichigo turned back to the stove and finished making breakfast. "Here." After that, she quickly set out the rest of the food on the table and grabbed her bag.

"Ichigo, wait." Ichigo looked back at Shigure.

"What?" Shigure motioned for her to sit and she did so.

"Don't let Kyo get to you. He's stupid and I know just how to prove it." He held up the school transfer papers. A smirk played on Ichigo's lips.

"Do it." she said and Shigure nodded his head.

"KYO! GET IN HERE!" He yelled and Kyo walked in, grumbling. "Look what I have~!" Kyo eyed the papers then stiffened and ran toward the door. Ichigo was faster and caught him in a hug, changing him into a cat. Shigure collected all his clothes and tossed them, placing the school's uniform in front of the cat. Ichigo smirked again and waited for the timer to go off. When it did, she turned away to blush. '_Damn he's hot- no stop! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!_'

**"Bad thoughts indeed. You're not supposed to be looking at other male, Ichigo. Not when you're mi-"** Something that sounded like a piano crashed onto him, stopping his sentence.

_**"What did I tell you? A piano just fell from the sky."**_ Zangetsu chuckled. Ichigo sighed and turned around when Kyo had, reluctantly, dressed.

"Come on Kyo. Time for school." Yuki said as he stepped into the room.

"I don't want to go to school with Yuki!"

"Aw, but if you don't, then you won't be able to flirt with pretty high school girls~!" Shigure whined.

"If you don't want this, why don't you fail the transfer test?" Ichigo sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Kyo asked himself.

"Because you're stupid." Three chimed causing Kyo to walk out of the house.

-_Kyo_X_Ichigo_-

"Kyo, I said listen to me for a second!"

"Shut up!" Kyo slammed the door open. "Do you enjoy manipulating people?" Ichigo choked on her dinner and glared at Kyo. They had gotten back from school a little while ago.

"Don't say that." she hissed.

"Don't say what?" he scowled and she stood up, pushing him into the wall behind him.

"Don't say 'Enjoy manipulating people' in front of me ever again!" she screamed. Yuki and Shigure looked at her and Kyo seemed to quiet down. Ichigo's head was tilted down so her bangs cover her eyes. "I knew a man who enjoyed manipulating people so much, he started a war just because he wanted to manipulate thousands of people to do his every whim. So many people I knew died in that war, and I barely made it out myself. I may not look it, but I'm... I'm lonely in this world. My best friends died and it was all my fault because I couldn't stop that man when I had a chance!" Ichigo let Kyo fall to the ground as she ran out of the house. Thankful Urahara had taught her to use shunpo in her human body, she ran into the deepest part of the forest and climbed the highest tree. She just sat there all day. Tomorrow was Friday, and the day after she had a fight with Uotani.

Yuki punched Kyo in the face and heaved him up. Kyo didn't bother fighting back, not after what he had unconsciously done.

"You are the most disgusting filth I have ever met. You're not even worth talking to. You better go out and find her before dark, or else..." Yuki's glare sent shivers down Kyo's back. A hand on his shoulder is all that stopped him from beating the crap out of him.

"Calm down Yuki. How was he supposed to know what happened to her?" Shigure sighed. "It's partly my fault as well." Yuki relaxed his grip on Kyo's shirt and dropped him to the ground. "Go Kyo. Before it's too late." Kyo understood what he meant. In her state, Ichigo was the perfect target for molesters that liked to come out at night. "Oh, and before you go, this little piece of information might help you. She told me this morning she loved high places." Kyo nodded before her took off after Ichigo.

"Damnit! Why am I so insensitive?" he growled, following her scent. Cool water with a hint of mint. '_No matter how fast she goes, her scent will always linger._' he thought as he ran along the trail. It came to a stop at the tallest tree in the woods. '_She wouldn't have, no couldn't have, climbed the tallest tree, could she?_' Kyo swallowed and began his climb, following her scent. He would find her. He had to apologize. Had to say he was sorry and didn't know that was a touchy subject. Almost there, just a few more branches, orange! "Ichigo!" She looked down at him with shock and relief on her face.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly. Kyo took a deep breath of her calming scent.

"To say 'sorry.' I should be so insensitive when it come to you. I've never had anyone treat me as good and as bad as you do. Sure, the pick and tease, and sometimes it's too much, but I've never met somebody like you. You hide from the world, just like us. You hide your true emotions, just like me. I've never met another true orange." He laughed bitterly at his own joke, and Ichigo's face softened at the effort. "I don't know anything about you, and you me. And I'm not some jack-ass who'll knowingly hurt someone like you." He laughed bitterly once more before continuing. "You're right when it comes to high places."

"Helps me think." Ichigo murmured. Kyo sighed and started to climb back down.

"Come on. You still need to make me dinner." Ichigo smile a bit and followed him down the tree.

"Kyo?" she whispered as they walked home in the sunset.

"Hmm?"

"Arigato."

"You don't need to thank me."

"But I want to and you will accept it. I haven't thanked anyone in a long time since losing Rukia and Renji."

"Uh... Who-"

"You want the whole story, parts of the story, or lies?"

"Parts is fine."

"Well, to cut a story short, Rukia saved my family from a monster. But then, me, Yoruichi-san my friends Chad, Orihime, and my rival, Uryu went and saved her from execution. Rukia's brother and I fought and ultimately, I won. Later, we found out the whole thing was just us being manipulated by one man. After this man left, we all worked hard to gain more power. I had to train with people who were like me and had our own monsters inside us. I fought with that man again and ended the war, but not before he killed my friends, Rukia, Renji, our commander and half our 'army.' It took me a month to get the feeling back in my legs. After that, I began training with the local shop keeper who supplied warfare for our side every weekend and it's become a habit. A couple weeks later, and my father decided we would be safer moving away from the memories that town held. So now I'm here! With you guys." Ichigo laughed bitterly. "The real story is much longer than this, but I don't want to waste your time. Plus, we're home." Kyo looked up from Ichigo and to the house.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Kyo opened the door and walked behind Ichigo, closing the front door behind them.

"Well, good night." Ichigo gave a small smile.

"Yeah, g'night." Kyo walked up the stairs to a window and opened it.

"Going to sleep on the roof again?" Ichigo asked from behind him. He jumped slightly before looking back at her.

"Yeah. It's too crowded to be sleeping indoors." he answered.

"Can I join you?" Kyo gulped thickly before nodding.

"Sure, just don't hug me." Ichigo smiled a bit more and followed him onto the roof.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." Ichigo sighed contently, looking up at the stars.  
"They're always this beautiful, people just don't see when they light the place up. Luckily-"

"Shigure doesn't like bright lights at night." Ichigo continued as she stretched her limbs out and drew them back, rolling onto her side. "G'night... Kyo..." Kyo waited for her breathing to even out before he moved closer to her and fell asleep himself. The two of them sleeping under the stars.

**Kawaii-Berry: Okay, okay, I'll admit it... That was a fluffy moment there at the end. Kawaii~! :3**

**Ichigo: I think she lost it...**

**Kyo: Lost what?**

**Ichigo: Her sanity.**

**Kawaii-Berry: If I'd have lost my sanity, so would you considering this story is under MY authoress powers! :3**

**Ichigo: See?**

**Yuki: Have you two made up yet?**

**Kyo: Depends, how immpatient are you?**

**Ichigo: Kyo, don't start...**

**Kyo: But it's fun to mess with him!**

**Yuki: It's fun to mess with you, too.**

**Ichigo: Kawaii-Berry doesn't own Fruits Basket or Bleach. But she does want your Reviews.**


	4. 3: School is such a Hassle!

**Strawberry Basket  
**A crossover between Bleach and Fruits Basket.

**Summary:** What if, instead of a timid, kind Honda Tohru, it was a hot-headed, fiery, **_female_** Kurosaki Ichigo (disguised as a guy) that was walking in the woods that day and stumbled across the Sohma's house? What if Kyo fell in love with her because of her independent personality? How would the story of Fruits Basket change and is it for the better? What if the Sohma's could see Hollows and Shinigami? And who is going to save Ichigo when Akito tries to do something to her?

**Key:**

"Ichigo"= talking  
'_Ichigo_'= thinking  
'_Ichigo_'= Ichigo thinking + Zangetsu talking  
'Ichigo'= Ichigo thinking + Physic/telepathic  
"_Ichigo_"= telepathy  
'**Ichigo**'= Shirosaki talking + Ichigo thinking  
**"Ichigo"**= Shirosaki talking  
_**"Ichigo"**_= Zangetsu talking

_**Last time, in **_**Strawberry Basket**_**:**_

**Kyo! Time for School!**

_ "KYO! GET IN HERE!" He yelled and Kyo walked in, grumbling. "Look what I have~!" Kyo eyed the papers then stiffened and ran toward the door. Ichigo was faster and caught him in a hug, changing him into a cat. Shigure collected all his clothes and tossed them, placing the school's uniform in front of the cat. Ichigo smirked again and waited for the timer to go off. When it did, she turned away to blush. '_Damn he's hot- no stop! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!_'_

_**"Bad thoughts indeed. You're not supposed to be looking at other male, Ichigo. Not when you're mi-"**__ Something that sounded like a piano crashed onto him, stopping his sentence._

**"What did I tell you? A piano just fell from the sky."**_ Zangetsu chuckled. Ichigo sighed and turned around when Kyo had, reluctantly, dressed._

_ "Come on Kyo. Time for school." Yuki said as he stepped into the room._

_ "I don't want to go to school with Yuki!"_

_ "Aw, but if you don't, then you won't be able to flirt with pretty high school girls~!" Shigure whined._

_ "If you don't want this, why don't you fail the transfer test?" Ichigo sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose._

_ "Why didn't I think of that?" Kyo asked himself._

_ "Because you're stupid." Three chimed causing Kyo to walk out of the house._

**Sleeping under the stars**

"_The real story is much longer than this, but I don't want to waste your time. Plus, we're home." Kyo looked up from Ichigo and to the house._

_ "Yeah, I guess we are." Kyo opened the door and walked behind Ichigo, closing the front door behind them._

_ "Well, good night." Ichigo gave a small smile._

_ "Yeah, g'night." Kyo walked up the stairs to a window and opened it._

_ "Going to sleep on the roof again?" Ichigo asked from behind him. He jumped slightly before looking back at her._

_ "Yeah. It's too crowded to be sleeping indoors." he answered._

_ "Can I join you?" Kyo gulped thickly before nodding._

_ "Sure, just don't hug me." Ichigo smiled a bit more and followed him onto the roof._

_ "The stars are beautiful tonight." Ichigo sighed contently, looking up at the stars.  
"They're always this beautiful, people just don't see when they light the place up. Luckily-"_

_ "Shigure doesn't like bright lights at night." Ichigo continued as she stretched her limbs out and drew them back, rolling onto her side. "G'night... Kyo..." Kyo waited for her breathing to even out before he moved closer to her and fell asleep himself. The two of them sleeping under the stars._

**Now! In Strawberry Basket!**

_**Chapter 3: School is such a Hassle!**_

This time, Ichigo was the first one up of the two. She sat up and smiled down at the teen curled up next to her. Laying back down, Ichigo took a deep breath of that fresh rain smell. When she got up again, she slowly shook Kyo awake, not daring to try an 'Isshin Family Wake-up' on him. Dare she say she was falling for him. Dare she say he might feel the same. Dare she run her hands over the taught muscles showing from under his shirt.

"Kyo... Kyo get up..." Kyo opened his eyes and blinked a few times before they really focused on anything. "Kyo, we have school, get up!" Ichigo pulled Kyo up with her when she stood. "There we go~!" she chimed and he groaned. "Not a morning person?" Kyo shook his head. "Neither am I, but like I said! New place, new life." Ichigo jumped off the roof and walked inside the house. Kyo followed shortly after.

"What is so important about school to you?" Ichigo looked over her shoulder at him.

"I want to become a doctor and help others like my father. I used to work around his clinic when we lived in Karakura." Kyo rubbed his eyes and nodded.

"Call me when breakfast is ready?" Ichigo nodded and Kyo left, leaving her alone. She grabbed a roll of fresh bandages again and a school uniform and headed to the bathroom. She stepped out brushing her teeth and hair at the same time as fixing her tie. She spit into the sink and rinsed out her mouth with water and once she looked guy enough, she messed her spiky hair up again and nodded approval. She headed into the kitchen to start breakfast.

"Hmm, what to have this morning..." Ichigo grabbed a few pieces of bread and coated a pan with butter before placing the bread on the pan. Letting that sizzle, she moved onto the next food group. Grains: check. She pulled out some milk and four glasses. Dairy: check. She flipped the bread so it would crisp the other side. Taking out another pan, she crack two eggs into a bowl and added two tablespoons of water. She mixed those together and pulled out some sliced ham she had taken. Protein: check. Once the omelets were done, she went outside and picked a few green, yellow, and red apples. Fruits: check. She went back to the bread and switched the stove off. Setting up the meal, Ichigo whistled with two fingers. "Breakfast!" she called and in a matter of seconds, everyone was at the table eating the balanced meal.

"Where are the vegetables?" Shigure asked. Ichigo laughed alittle and shook her head.

"You don't have vegetables in the morning." They all finished and Ichigo set the now clean dishes out to dry. "Yuki, Kyo. Ready for school?"

Yuki started to walk ahead and Ichigo and Kyo followed side-by-side. Once again, the 'Prince Yuki Fan Club' Did their dance, and once again, Ichigo complained how much they sucked, bringing a smile to Yuki's face and having Kyo chuckle. Kyo got the same classes as Ichigo did and was glad he only saw Yuki twice in one day instead of all day. Kyo sat down and Ichigo behind him. Of course, the day would be better without the constant talking about Kyo.

"Where? Where?" one girl said.

"Over there! That one with the orange hair!" another pointed over at Ichigo and Kyo, who were talking together.

"There are two 'one's with orange hair!'" another cried.

"Kurosaki-kun and Sohma-kun look alike!" one more shouted.

"Eh? No they don't..." Ichigo felt her eye twitch.

"I wish they would stop talking about us period..." she groaned as her ears were assaulted with fan girl squeals.

"As do I." Kyo said, rubbing his ear.

"Are their hair colors natural?" the first girl asked.

"Are you really Sohma-kun's cousin?" another girl gathered around the two.

"Are you close to Sohma-kun?" another girl joined in the game of 'Question Kyo.'

"He looks scary..." That was it. Ichigo glared at the girls.

"Back. Off." she hissed.

"Kawaii! Kurosaki-kun is protecting his friend!" Kyo stood up and started to walk away.

"Eh? Sohma-kun!" The girl following him grabbed onto his arm. "Where are you going? Let's talk a little longer!" Ichigo grabbed her arm and pulled it off.

"Leave. Us. Alone!" She switched gears and grabbed Kyo's arm. "We're going to jump from the window. Can you stick the landing?"

"Yes, I can!" he growled. Ichigo sighed and jumped out the open window with Kyo behind her. As soon as her foot touched the ground, she started to run, Kyo following closely behind. Each step brought a sound. Every heartbeat brought a tune. Every life is a symphony. Ichigo kept running until their classroom was nowhere in sight. -Pant- **'Ding'** -Pant- **'Ding'** -Pant- **'Ding'** -Pant- **'Ding'** -Pant- **'Ding'** -Pant-**'Ding'** Ichigo growled in her mind.

**"'Ey Queen! 'Ding' I think I got 'Ding' th' hang o' 'Ding' this thing!"** Shirosaki cackled in her mind.

'_Shut... the fuck... up..._' she panted to him.

**"How's yer partner over there?"**

"You... alright...?" she asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"You idiots." Ichigo and Kyo looked up. Yuki stood in front of the panting couple. "Use your heads before doing something stupid like that ever again. Got it?" Ichigo inhaled and looked Yuki in the eyes.

"You may be able to boss Kyo around, but if I choose not to use my brain for once, then let me." she said defiantly. Kyo snickered.

"Why do you go to a school with girls anyway?" Kyo asked.

"I want to break the chains place by the twelve Zodiac."

"Yuki, you really want that?" Ichigo looked over at the gray-haired boy and he nodded. "Should we skip the rest of class?" Kyo stood up.

"I'm certainly not staying. You can finish the day but I'm going home." he stated and walked away.

"You should go. That little stunt you pulled will not leave you alone." Ichigo nodded and took off after Kyo.

"So, it's your first day at a new school, and you're already skipping classes?" Shigure mumbled. Kyo laid down on the porch, looking out at the woods.

"Her name really does mean 'One who Protects.'" Shigure looked over at Kyo from the table.

"What do you mean?"

"She protects people. She protected me from the girls in the class. So annoying... we jumped out the window. She acted as if it were normal for her to jump out of windows above the first floor of a building." Kyo sighed. "What would happen if she-"

"Were right behind you?" Kyo jumped and sat up. Ichigo smiled and sat down. "You have something you want to talk about?"

"Yeah. Why did you do that? In the classroom this morning?"

"Those girls were getting on my nerves, and when that one girl grabbed your arm, I don't know. It felt like I was autopilot until we got to the window."

"Autopilot, huh? So it is normal for you to jump out windows two stories high or more." Ichigo nodded her head.

"Did it multiple times by in Karakura. My room was on the second floor and if I was needed, the fastest thing to do was jump out the window." she chuckled and sat back.

"What happened to cause you to protect so many people?" Ichigo sighed.

"My mother... I promised that I would protect her, but I failed. After that day, I got into many street fights, all because of my orange hair. That's how I first started to protect people, taking down dangerous gangs." Kyo looked over at her.

"Your mother died?" Ichigo nodded slowly.

"A month before my tenth birthday." Kyo nodded.

"When did you move here?"

"End of February."

"When's your birthday?" Ichigo chuckled.

"July 15. Now it's my turn to ask some questions. Why are you always trying to fight Yuki?"

"Akito said if I can beat him, I won't be confined after high school."

"Confined? Why?"

"These beads keep the real form of the cat Zodiac at bay. After high school, they'll lock me away and feast like the story."

"I've only heard you talk about Akito. What's he like?"

"He's a controlling bastard that's afraid of change."

"What were you doing those four months?"

"Training in the mountains with Shishou."

"Who's 'Shishou'?"

"My sensei." Ichigo nodded. "I have one more question for you. Who's 'Zan'?"

"'Zan is actually short for 'Zangetsu.' He's one of the people I train with on the weekends. The other is Urahara Kisuke, a candy shop owner and secret helper for us during the war. Urahara is a genius, and without him, we wouldn't have won the war."

"You've been through a lot, huh?"

"Yeah, and you?"

"Same."

"Shigure, I'm home." Yuki called as he walked into the room.

"Hey Yuki." Ichigo waved to him and stood up. "I'm going to head up to my room and take a nap. Wake me up when it's time for me to start dinner." Hearing three grunts, Ichigo smiled and walked upstairs. "Now, only Yuki knows, so let's finish this quickly." She pulled out her badge and closed her eyes. Now out of her body, Ichigo positioned the soul-less flesh into a comfortable setting and jumped out the window to fight an Adjucha that decided to follow her to this town.

_**"So you are that lovely smell I followed here?"**_ It laughed. _**"So puny! How can something so tiny smell so good!"**_ Ichigo scoffed.

"Well, this 'puny thing' is going to kick your ass." Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu and cut down, slicing the Hollow in half. "See? Told you." She re-wrapped Zangetsu and placed him comfortably on her back. Taking off to her normal house to pick up a few things, she shunpoed back to the Sohma house. "Might as well do what I said I would." She got into her body and closed her eyes, falling asleep until dinner time.

"Ichigo. Wake up." Yuki came in and looked down at her.

"Time for dinner?" she asked, looking up at him and he nodded. "Alright, I'm coming." She stood up and follow Yuki to the kitchen to start dinner. A few minutes later, everything was cooked and on the table. Kyo sat next to Ichigo, and Yuki next to Shigure.

"Everything looks so good! You're such a good cook, Ichigo-chan!" Ichigo chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, I know that, but one my little sisters, Yuzu, is a much better cook than I am." she smiled a bit and began to eat again.

"Tell us about your family." Shigure said and place his elbows on the table.

"Well, I have two little sisters, Yuzu and Karin, who are twins, and I have Goat-Face. Karin loves to play sports, Yuzu loves to cook and clean, and Goat-Face is there just to annoy us."

"Goat-Face... Is that-"

"My father. He never shaves so his face is as rough as a goat's. Karin actually came up with the name. He works in a local hospital until we can get a license to have a clinic in our house again for this town. We plan on expanding our house into the clinic and have it two-stories again."

"You never mentioned your mother. Do you not have one?" Yuki asked and Ichigo looked down at her hands.

"She died protecting me almost seven years ago. Ever since then, I have promised to protect any and all my friends from harm." she sighed.

"At night, you always mutter something about a 'Rukia' and a 'Renji.' Who are they?"

"They are two of my closest friend I lost to that man." Kyo looked over at her and blinked.

"You okay?" Shigure asked. Ichigo looked up and smiled.

"I'm fine! I've already told someone how I feel, and I'm okay now! It doesn't bother me so much anymore..." Ichigo looked over at Kyo and started to eat again. Happy laughter echoed around the house with Shigure trying to lighten the mood. He succeeded, but only until Ichigo turned around to face the door, eyebrow raised.

"Something wrong Ichigo?" Yuki asked as she stood and walked towards the door.

"Someone's out there." she said and opened the door into the night.

"Where is she going?" Shigure asked and Yuki almost followed after her, only to be caught by Kyo.

"Leave her alone. She can handle herself." he said and started to eat again. Yuki looked at him suspiciously, but sat back down.

"You wouldn't know the half of it." he sighed and the three of them ate in silence.

Ichigo looked around. '_Where are you? I know you're there._' she thought and looked around again.

"_You May know I'm here, but you will never find me, Shinigami._" a voice that was neither Zangetsu or Shirosaki said in her head.

'_Telepathic, huh? Only one problem with that. I can trace you to behind the bushes._' Rustling filled the air as someone ran away.

"_You May have known where I was, but you'll never know _who_ I am._" Ichigo rolled her eyes and walked back inside the house.

"Who was there?" Shigure asked. Ichigo shook her head.

"Ran away before I could get close." she sighed and began to eat again, ignoring the feeling they were being watched once more.

**Kawaii-Berry: Wow! 4 pages in 2 days, NEW TIME RECORD FOR ME!**

**Ichigo: Who was watching us? And telepathy? Seriously?**

**Kawaii-Berry: What's wrong with telepathy? It's a cool power.**

**Kyo: She's right. It'd be fun to talk to people in their heads and watch them turn around like crazy.**

**Kawaii-Berry: Yup! I own nothing! Not Bleach or Fruits Basket or any other anime! Review plz!**


	5. 4: Weekend Fights!

**Strawberry Basket  
**A crossover between Bleach and Fruits Basket.

**Summary:** What if, instead of a timid, kind Honda Tohru, it was a hot-headed, fiery, **_female_** Kurosaki Ichigo (disguised as a guy) that was walking in the woods that day and stumbled across the Sohma's house? What if Kyo fell in love with her because of her independent personality? How would the story of Fruits Basket change and is it for the better? What if the Sohma's could see Hollows and Shinigami? And who is going to save Ichigo when Akito tries to do something to her?

**Key:**

"Ichigo"= talking  
'_Ichigo_'= thinking  
'_Ichigo_'= Ichigo thinking + Zangetsu talking  
'Ichigo'= Ichigo thinking + Physic/telepathic  
"_Ichigo_"= telepathy  
'**Ichigo**'= Shirosaki talking + Ichigo thinking  
**"Ichigo"**= Shirosaki talking  
_**"Ichigo"**_= Zangetsu talking

_**Last time, in **_**Strawberry Basket**_**:**_

**Stick the Landing!**

_ "Where? Where?" one girl said._

_ "Over there! That one with the orange hair!" another pointed over at Ichigo and Kyo, who were talking together._

_ "There are two 'one's with orange hair!'" another cried._

_ "Kurosaki-kun and Sohma-kun look alike!" one more shouted._

_ "Eh? No they don't..." Ichigo felt her eye twitch._

_ "I wish they would stop talking about us period..." she groaned as her ears were assaulted with fan girl squeals._

_ "As do I." Kyo said, rubbing his ear._

_ "Are their hair colors natural?" the first girl asked._

_ "Are you really Sohma-kun's cousin?" another girl gathered around the two._

_ "Are you close to Sohma-kun?" another girl joined in the game of 'Question Kyo.'_

_ "He looks scary..." That was it. Ichigo glared at the girls._

_ "Back. Off." she hissed._

_ "Kawaii! Kurosaki-kun is protecting his friend!" Kyo stood up and started to walk away._

_ "Eh? Sohma-kun!" The girl following him grabbed onto his arm. "Where are you going? Let's talk a little longer!" Ichigo grabbed her arm and pulled it off._

_ "Leave. Us. Alone!" She switched gears and grabbed Kyo's arm. "We're going to jump from the window. Can you stick the landing?"_

_ "Yes, I can!" he growled. Ichigo sighed and jumped out the open window with Kyo behind her. As soon as her foot touched the ground, she started to run, Kyo following closely behind. Each step brought a sound. Every heartbeat brought a tune. Every life is a symphony._

**Watched!**

_ Happy laughter echoed around the house with Shigure trying to lighten the mood. He succeeded, but only until Ichigo turned around to face the door, eyebrow raised._

_ "Something wrong Ichigo?" Yuki asked as she stood and walked towards the door._

_ "Someone's out there." she said and opened the door into the night. Ichigo looked around._ _'_Where are you? I know you're there._' she thought and looked around again._

_ "_You may know I'm here, but you will never find me, Shinigami._" a voice that was neither Zangetsu or Shirosaki said in her head._

_'_Telepathic, huh? Only one problem with that. I can trace you to behind the bushes._' Rustling filled the air as someone ran away._

_ "_You may have known where I was, but you'll never know who I am._" Ichigo rolled her eyes and walked back inside the house._

_ "Who was there?" Shigure asked. Ichigo shook her head._

_ "Ran away before I could get close." she sighed and began to eat again, ignoring the feeling they were being watched once more._

**Now! In Strawberry Basket!**

_**Chapter 4: Weekend Fights!**_

"Ichigo, are you-" Yuki opened the door to see Ichigo not there. "Where is she?"

"She went to her home town." Kyo said from behind him and Yuki turned to see him leaning in the doorway. "She told me she goes to see her old fighting sensei every weekend to train and not rust up on her skills." Yuki nodded and walked out of the room.

"She has a fight at the park at 3. You're welcome to watch if you want." he said and walked pass him.

"Who's she fighting?" Kyo asked.

"Uotani Arisa." Kyo growled and walked out. "Where are you going?"

"To the park. I want from row seats for this." he huffed.

Ichigo panted and looked up at the green and white hat that was covering gray eyes. She inhaled and stood up straight, now looking the man in the eye.

"Try that again. You've gotten better, but not the best. Keep practicing over the weekdays." Kisuke said.

"Yeah, I know. Let's practice Hohō now. Kidō is up to date." Kisuke nodded and pulled on a glove.

"Ready?" Ichigo took her running stance and nodded. "Go!" She loved playing this game. Avoiding the glove at all times. Kisuke was fast, but thanks to Yoruichi, she was just a little faster.

"I play this... with Yoruichi... whenever she... comes for a visit... from Soul Society." she huffed and dodged, grabbing his arm and flipping him over her shoulder.

"I have nothing more to teach you in this subject." he smiled and pulled out his fan.

"There's still long distance shunpo I need to learn." she pointed out.

"We'll do that tomorrow. You said you had a fight at the park at three?" Ichigo nodded. "Materialize Zangetsu and do your time with him. Hakuda will be the last thing we do today." Ichigo closed her eyes and called forth Zangetsu.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"No, let's do this in Bankai." Zangetsu grunted and waited for her to call forth her Bankai. "Tensa Zangetsu." Zangetsu transformed into his teenage form and pulled out his Tensa Zangetsu. "Now we fight." Kisuke sat and watched the two fight, timing them until it was time for Hakuda.

"Time! Ichigo, take a break and have Inoue-san heal your bruises." Ichigo looked up and nodded, shunpoing off to Orihime's house.

"Hime! Hime!" she called and knocked on the door. Orihime opened up her front door and gasped.

"Berry-tan!" Orihime was the only one allowed to call her that. "Oh my god! You're here! Just like Urahara-san said you'd be!" she went on ranting until Ichigo held a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I gotta be somewhere at three, I kinda need a quick fix-me-up. I'll talk to you tomorrow when I have time? Maybe we could even go and visit Rukia's and Renji's graves?" Orihime nodded and summoned Ayame and Shun'o.

"Remember, Berry-tan! You promised you'd come by and talk to me tomorrow! Uryu misses fighting with you... and Chad..." Ichigo smiled.

"I'll visit him when we head over to Soul Society. Thank you Hime, see you tomorrow!" Ichigo waved good bye and shunpoed to Urahara's Shōten.

"Ready for Hakuda?" Ichigo nodded and the two practiced their hand-to-hand combat. "You've gotten better. What's your secret?"

"There is no secret." she giggled and sat down when they were done. "What time is it?" she asked and he looked at his watch.

"1:43. You want to leave now?" she shook her head.

"No. The fight's not until three. I'm just going to head to the river. Bye Geta-Boshi!" Kisuke waved good-bye as the orange hair left his sight.

"Be careful, Kurosaki-san. People are going to try things when you least expect it." he said, looking over at the figure that was following her. "And some people have stalkers"

Ichigo looked over the river she knew so well. Picking up a few smooth rocks, she skipped them across the water's surface, trying to take her mind off of things.

"Too much has happened. First Aizen, now this Akito. I hope Kyo is wrong when he said they were going to lock him up..." she sighed.

"You're back in Karakura, Kurosaki?" Ichigo looked up at Uryu, his glasses still on his face.

"For the time being, yeah." she sighed and sat down.

"Inoue misses you." she laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I know. I just went to see her not to long ago. We're heading over to Soul Society tomorrow to pay our respects to Rukia and Renji, and we might say 'hi' to Chad when we're there." Uryu grunted and crossed his arms.

"You do know that-"

"I'm being followed? Yeah, I know. Ever since dinner last night, someone's been watching me. I don't know who, but they can talk to me without saying anything." Uryu pushed his glasses up onto his face better.

"As in they're telepathic?" she nodded and turned to face him.

"So, have you asked Hime out yet?" she smirked and watched as his face went red.

"Who told you that I like her?" he growled.

"Hime did. She's waiting for you, you know." she sighed and stood up. "Well, it was nice talking to you Ishida, but I have to get home. I have a fight in the park in an hour and should be getting back."

"Still picking fights?" he scoffed.

"No, protecting Karakura from unwanted eyes and ears." She took off in a flash of shunpo, leaving him and her stalker alone by the river.

When she got back, Karin opened the door for her. She nodded and slipped into her human body, having dropped it off so the Sohma's wouldn't know her secret, save for Yuki. Wrapping her chest and putting on some comfortable fighting clothes, Ichigo kissed the top of her sisters' heads and drop-kicked their father before leaving to the park.

As soon as she got there, she was greeted with every student in the school, excluding herself, and Yuki who was back at his house. Uotani smirked as she came into view.

"Lookie here. Right on time, and not a second to spare." Looking down at her watch, she noticed that it was, indeed, 3:00 on the dot.

"I pride myself in being on time." Ichigo shrugged and tilted her head at what the other girl was wearing. "Can you really fight in that?" she asked. Uotani scoffed.

"Yes I can. I don't pride myself in comfortable clothing." Ichigo shook her head.

"Your problem. Fighting in a skin tight leather shirt and jeans is not my idea of street clothes."

"It was chilly this morning." Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"Yet it's fine now." Uotani growled. In the corner of her eyes, Ichigo saw a flash of orange and turned her attention away from the other. "Hey Kyo." Kyo huffed in acknowledgment. Uotani took her distraction as an opening and went to punch her (Ichigo) only for her hand to be grabbed. "That's not smart. My attention may be elsewhere, but attacking when someone's talking, it's a wonder people are scared of you." Ichigo sighed, completely bored. "If you do things like that, the opponent will know your every move." Ichigo twisted her arm and flipped her over her shoulder. "Like that." Uotani growled and sent the 'I'm-going-to-kill-you' glare Ichigo's way from the dirt.

"Screw you. What do you know about street fighting?" she hissed and Ichigo's shoulders dropped.

"Lots. How many fights do you think I've gotten into? With this hair color, people constantly started fights with me because I was different." Kyo somehow believed that. A lot of people make fun of others for being different.

"You bastard." Uotani growled from the ground, still not up.

"Sorry, I'm not fatherless. Motherless, yes, but that's because she died. And as much as I would love to not have a father, I'm stuck with old Goat-Face." Ichigo huffed and pinned Uotani to the ground, foot placed in between her shoulder blades, rendering her helpless. "You shouldn't pick fights with people you can't win against. I have more experience than you will ever have." Ichigo moved away from the older girl and casually walked down the street, all the students standing in awe.

"Did he really beat Uotani Arisa?" a pale boy asked. Another one whispered, and soon, the whispers were to much for Kyo. He took off to the house following behind Ichigo, who had gladly stopped and waited for him.

"Ok, now that right there was surprisingly calm. How'd you fight like that even when she insulted you? I would've been pissed." he clicked. Ichigo cracked her neck and continued walking.

"That's were we're different. If you get angry in a fight, much will blind you, ultimately making you lose. A calm exterior and angry interior are the same as showing anger. You must learn to ignore taunts and have a clear mind." she explained, Kyo only understanding half of what was said. "Let's get home. I still have yesterday's homework waiting for me in my room." Kyo nodded and walked next to her.

"Those look comfortable." he said, nodding to her clothes. Ichigo looked down and chuckled.

"Yeah. I've been dressing like a guy since I was nine." she smiled. Kyo tilted his head at that a little.

"Why? You look better as a girl." he commented. Ichigo shrugged.

"It's just, something happened on June 15." she sighed, turning around to walk backwards. "It was about my mom... Speaking of family..." she turned around again and continued to walk. "Mind if I invite them over for dinner?" Kyo shrugged.

"I don't care. You'd have to ask Shigure." he mumbled. Ichigo nodded and started to run. "Oi! Matte! Ichigo!" Kyo sighed and ran after the orange-haired girl. He followed her to the edge of the woods before she dashed off to the right.

"If you're going to follow me, you might want to hurry up!" Ichigo giggled and ran down a street quickly turning into an alleyway.

"Ichigo! Don't go down that-" Kyo stopped in front of the alleyway, Ichigo nowhere in sight.

"Boo." she whispered into his ear, making him jump and spin around. "Heh heh heh!" she giggled, turning around to run again. Kyo growled at her and ran after her. Again.

"Ichigo! You bitch!" he screamed, finally catching up to her when she stopped in front of a normal looking house.

"You might want to stand here while I go take care of my father." Ichigo said while smiling. Kyo raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask. He knew better then to question her. Ichigo stepped up to the door, holding three fingers up and counting down. When the last finger went down, the door burst open and a man in his forties flew over Ichigo's bent over form. "MUST YOU DO THIS EVERY TIME? I BRING A FRIEND OVER AND YOU DON'T BOTHER TO THINK BEFORE YOU ACT!" she screamed, kicking her father while two girls watched from the doorway. Kyo made eye-contact with the black-haired one and she seemed to watch with mirth as their father was beat into a pulp.

"Ne, Ichi-nee! It's about time you started bringing guys your age around to meet the old man." she smirked. If Kyo had to guess, he would say she had Ichigo's old personality based on that smirk. Ichigo paused and looked up from the pile of flesh and bone she was currently remodeling.

"Oh! Kyo, these are my little sister's, Karin and Yuzu." Ichigo looked down at the man in disgust when he looked up. She kicked him away and motioned for Kyo to come in. "Quickly Kyo! We don't want Goat-face here making a commotion while you're here." Kyo nodded and raised and eyebrow when the man started to cry about how cruel his eldest daughter was. When he passed the Karin, he nodded toward the pathetic excuse for a human being.

"Is it always like that?" he asked, his reddish-brown eyes checking out the house he had entered.

"Pretty much. Goat-chin is so weird. Ever since we moved he's been... unexplainable. Ichi-nee's given you her 'new life' personality, huh?" Kyo blinked and looked back at the younger Kurosaki.

"Yeah, how'd you-"

"Know? Ichi-nee never brought home guys before. Certainly one that doesn't stare at her ass when she's beating on our dad."Kyo turned red at the statement and looked away, trailing after the snickering pair of 'nicer' Kurosaki's.

"Ne, Karin-chan! Don't be so mean to my friends!" Ichigo pouted. To Kyo, it actually looked pretty cute. Ichigo looked back at the blushing Sohma.

"Didn't you want to ask them something?" Kyo coughed, glancing back at the younger Kurosaki.

"Onee-chan! Is Kyo-kun staying for dinner?" Yuzu asked looking at the orange-haired male. Ichigo made a 'eureka' face and shook her head.

"No, we came here to ask you if you two wanted to go over and check out his house in the woods." Karin stared wide-eyed at Kyo.

"You live in the woods?" the two girls squealed at the same time. At his nod, Karin pulled Ichigo, Kyo and Yuzu towards the door.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ichigo chuckled and glanced down at her hand, Kyo's on top of it. Her face flushed red and she looked away, deciding to not think about him staring at her ass earlier.

**Kawaii-Berry: Well, next chapter will be about dinner with the Kurosaki's!**

** Ichigo: Is Goat-face going to be there?**

** Kawaii-Berry: Maybe, maybe not.**

** Kyo: Please tell me 'no'.**

** Kawaii-Berry: No.**

** Kyo: Thank God!**

** Kawaii-Berry: *whispers to self* ...or yes. Which ever the reviewers want.**

** Ichigo: What was that?**

** Kawaii-Berry: Nothing~! Nothing~! Don't mind me, I'm just a poor authoress!**

** Ichigo: KB... What did you say?**

** Kyo: Oh, she's pissed.**

** Kawaii-Berry: Nothing! I don't own anything, and please Review before Ichigo kills me!**


	6. 5: Trouble for Dinner!

**Strawberry Basket  
**A crossover between Bleach and Fruits Basket.

**Summary:** What if, instead of a timid, kind Honda Tohru, it was a hot-headed, fiery, **_female_** Kurosaki Ichigo (disguised as a guy) that was walking in the woods that day and stumbled across the Sohma's house? What if Kyo fell in love with her because of her independent personality? How would the story of Fruits Basket change and is it for the better? What if the Sohma's could see Hollows and Shinigami? And who is going to save Ichigo when Akito tries to do something to her?

**Key:**

"Ichigo"= talking  
'_Ichigo_'= thinking  
'_Ichigo_'= Ichigo thinking + Zangetsu talking  
'Ichigo'= Ichigo thinking + Physic/telepathic  
"_Ichigo_"= telepathy  
'**Ichigo**'= Shirosaki talking + Ichigo thinking  
**"Ichigo"**= Shirosaki talking  
_**"Ichigo"**_= Zangetsu talking

_**Last time, in **_**Strawberry Basket**_**:**_

**Park Fights!**

_ As soon as she got there, she was greeted with every student in the school, excluding herself, and Yuki who was back at his house. Uotani smirked as she came into view._

_ "Lookie here. Right on time, and not a second to spare." Looking down at her watch, she noticed that it was, indeed, 3:00 on the dot._

_ "I pride myself in being on time." Ichigo shrugged and tilted her head at what the other girl was wearing. "Can you really fight in that?" she asked. Uotani scoffed._

_ "Yes I can. I don't pride myself in comfortable clothing." Ichigo shook her head._

_ "Your problem. Fighting in a skin tight leather shirt and jeans is not my idea of street clothes."_

_ "It was chilly this morning." Ichigo rolled her eyes._

_ "Yet it's fine now." Uotani growled. In the corner of her eyes, Ichigo saw a flash of orange and turned her attention away from the other. "Hey Kyo." Kyo huffed in acknowledgment. Uotani took her distraction as an opening and went to punch her (Ichigo) only for her hand to be grabbed. "That's not smart. My attention may be elsewhere, but attacking when someone's talking, it's a wonder people are scared of you." Ichigo sighed, completely bored. "If you do things like that, the opponent will know your every move." Ichigo twisted her arm and flipped her over her shoulder. "Like that." Uotani growled and sent the 'I'm-going-to-kill-you' glare Ichigo's way from the dirt._

_ "Screw you. What do you know about street fighting?" she hissed and Ichigo's shoulders dropped._

_ "Lots. How many fights do you think I've gotten into? With this hair color, people constantly started fights with me because I was different." Kyo somehow believed that. A lot of people make fun of others for being different._

_ "You bastard." Uotani growled from the ground, still not up._

_ "Sorry, I'm not fatherless. Motherless, yes, but that's because she died. And as much as I would love to not have a father, I'm stuck with old Goat-Face." Ichigo huffed and pinned Uotani to the ground, foot placed in between her shoulder blades, rendering her helpless. "You shouldn't pick fights with people you can't win against. I have more experience than you will ever have." Ichigo moved away from the older girl and casually walked down the street, all the students standing in awe._

**Dinner with the Bunch!**

_ "Is it always like that?" he asked, his reddish-brown eyes checking out the house he had entered._

_ "Pretty much. Goat-chin is so weird. Ever since we moved he's been... unexplainable. Ichi-nee's given you her 'new life' personality, huh?" Kyo blinked and looked back at the younger Kurosaki._

_ "Yeah, how'd you-"_

_ "Know? Ichi-nee never brought home guys before. Certainly one that doesn't stare at her ass when she's beating on our dad."Kyo turned red at the statement and looked away, trailing after the snickering pair of 'nicer' Kurosaki's._

_ "Ne, Karin-chan! Don't be so mean to my friends!" Ichigo pouted. To Kyo, it actually looked pretty cute. Ichigo looked back at the blushing Sohma._

_ "Didn't you want to ask them something?" Kyo coughed, glancing back at the younger Kurosaki._

_ "Onee-chan! Is Kyo-kun staying for dinner?" Yuzu asked looking at the orange-haired male. Ichigo made a 'eureka' face and shook her head._

_ "No, we came here to ask you if you two wanted to go over and check out his house in the woods." Karin stared wide-eyed at Kyo._

_ "You live in the woods?" the two girls squealed at the same time. At his nod, Karin pulled Ichigo, Kyo and Yuzu towards the door._

_ "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ichigo chuckled and glanced down at her hand, Kyo's on top of it. Her face flushed red and she looked away, deciding to not think about him staring at her ass earlier._

**Now! In Strawberry Basket!**

_**Chapter 5: Trouble for Dinner**_

Karin and Yuzu giggled as they ran ahead of the two high schoolers. Kyo chuckled when Yuzu pulled at his hand to make the two move faster. Ichigo smiled at the two and ran ahead to Karin and walked besides her.

"Why stand in front of him? You're giving him a _very_ nice view." Karin mumbled. Ichigo blushed and mumbled under her breath. That's when she ducked and avoided her father as he crashed into the ground.

"Ichigo! My darling daughter! You're bringing you're little sister's to meet your boyfriend's family, but you don't bring your own father?" he cried, making Ichigo growl in her throat.

"He/She is not my boy/girlfriend!" Kyo and Ichigo screamed at the same time, both stomping on the old man. Yuzu shook her head at the three while Karin snickered and leaned over their father.

"It took two of them this time to beat you up, ne?" she smirked, kicking her father in the side when he went to hug her.

"My daughters don't love me anymore! Yuzu-chan! Come give your daddy a hug! Your Ichi-nee and Karin-nee are so mean to daddy!" Ichigo decided she had enough. She looked toward Kyo and sighed.

"Want to see a hint of my old self?" she asked, and at his nod, she cracked her knuckles. Isshin shot up and smiled at Ichigo when she stepped toward her. "Daddy~ Someone's out to kill you~!" she smiled sadistically, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Now, now my daughter! Masaki-chan would not be-"

"Must you bring mother into this, old man? It's bad enough Zangetsu gives me these so called 'fatherly talks' that you haven't even bothered to do." she pouted, scoffing at her father. "And why would you want to come anyway? Do you want to do the fatherly thing and make sure I don't do anything that will have little Kurosaki's running around? As if! I'm seventeen, dad. And you haven't given The Talk yet. As soon as Karin or Yuzu get their first boyfriend, you best give them that talking to, or I will personally cut off your-"

"Ichigo, I think that's enough. You already had him piss himself." Kyo coughed awkwardly. Ichigo looked down at her father's pants and smirked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Oh well~!" she smiled cheerfully at him and turned back to her sisters who were both smiling.

"And I thought my family was crazy..." he muttered under his breath so no one heard him. Isshin eventually followed them to the Sohma house, wearing a different pair of pants. Yuzu seemed to like the three of them, while Karin liked to pick on 'rat-boy'. Yuki, of course, did not seem to like the nickname. Shigure and Isshin hit it off, joking around and plotting against the two orange-heads who were currently in the kitchen making drinks for the crew.

"I'm leaving dinner to Yuzu tonight. Hopefully she's planning on making curry and rice with a side of an Asian vegetable-mix." Kyo nodded and set the tea-pot on the stove, waiting for it to boil.

"With the way you're talking, one could guess your sister's the better cook." Yuki said from the doorway. Ichigo looked up and nodded her head.

"Well it is true. Yuzu took up housework and kitchen duties, Karin blocked her emotions away from the world, and I... well I took to taking my anger and sadness about the loss out on the gangs that constantly jumped me." she explained, making the boys shutter.

"So that's what you mean by experience." Kyo muttered, and at Ichigo's nod, he growled. "Those bastards are lucky to be in another town..." Yuki shook his head, glaring at his cousin.

"Don't think of doing anything too rash, Kyo." he muttered, a look similar to Kyo's on his face. Ichigo tilted her head to the side before shrugging and turning back to the stove when the tea kettle started to whistle.

"Besides, Neko-chan, they can't mess with me anymore; I'm here." Kyo smiled subtly, before scowling at the nickname.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" he half-screamed half-growled. Ichigo chuckled at him for a moment before pouring the hot water into a separate pot and added the tea leaves.

"I'll call you whatever I want. Ne-ko-chan!" she poked his nose every syllable of his nickname, 'aww'ing at the cute pout he wore.

_'...Did I just think his pout was cute...?'_ she thought in shock.

_**"Yes, I believe you did."**_ Zangetsu called back, quite loudly.

_'What's going on in there that you have to ye-'_ Ichigo's question was answered by a loud strum of a guitar, causing her to cringe outside.

"You alright?" Kyo asked after seeing her cringe suddenly.

She looked up at him, staring blankly before comprehendig his question. "Huh? Oh, uh... yeah... just a little headache is all." Kyo nodded and walked back into the dining room with the others, Yuki giving her a look before following.

_'Zangetsu! What was that?'_ she screamed mentally, wincing at another strum.

_**"Shirosaki's found an 'electric guitar', as you would call it."**_

** "And it's so damn amazing! I just love it! Maybe more than I do you!"**

_"One can only hope."_ the others muttered. Ichigo saw Shirosaki pout before something pulled at her consciousness.

_'Sh-Shiro! Stop it! Z-Zangetsu! H-Help!'_ Ichigo called out in her mind, receiving no answer. _'Z-Zan? Didn't you hear m-me! I s-said help!'_ Ichigo heard a mumble, which soon grew louder, broken up a bit, but still comprehensible.

_**"I...go... no... Shi... or... I... ...one else is... pull... you... no... able... t... ...elp!"**_ Ichigo felt her eyes roll back before she screamed.

"KYO!" and she passed out, pulled into her inner world by an unknown force.

-Kyo-

Everyone heard it; Ichigo's scream. Surprisingly, it was my name. Why; not one of us knew. Soon after, a crash followed and we all rushed into the kitchen, Shigure, Yuki, Mr. Kurosaki and myself. Ichigo was lying limp on the floor, a small pool of blood surrounding her left arm and one of the kitchen knifes stabbed into her arm. Mr. Kurosaki was serious; something I was sure wasn't a normal sight.

"Get me some towels and bandages. Some rubbing alcohol and the strongest pain killers you have." Shigure and Yuki nodded, running off to get the supplies asked for as I ran over to help him with his daughter. "What the hell was going on in here?" he yelled at me. He seemed angry that his daughter was like this; showed where she got her passion for her family from.

"N-nothing! We were making the tea and before we left she cringed before telling us it was just a small headache. If she was going to pass out, I don't think she would have brushed it off!" I was getting scared; something like this was new for me. I had never dealt with someone who had a sharp knife in their arm.

"Do me a favor; I need you to hold her arm still." My eyes widened at what he said; I would have to hold her arm so he could pull the knife out?

"W-what? You want me to do what? Wouldn't she bleed out? Look at the floor already!"

"Can I tell you something? Look at her eyes." I did and saw how they were dead; distant and open. "Do you know of Shinigami and of the spiritual world?" I blinked at him in shock; he knew about those sword wielding bastards?

"Yeah..." I gritted out. I really didn't like where this was going.

"Good. Then pulling this out won't be but a scratch to her." I felt my jaw slack at the meaning: we had a Shinigami in the house. "She was born a half-blood, my Shinigami powers had affected her and her sisters, allowing them to see whole spirits since a young age. At age fifteen she had taken on temporary powers from an unseated member, Kuchiki Rukia, and became a Substitute Shinigami. After that, Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji had hunted the two down and severed her Soul Chain, and Soul Sleep, that's what gives Shinigami their powers–"

"Wait, so if that happened, isn't she not a Shinigami?" I interrupted. Stupid me, and it was about to get good.

"I was getting to that. What they took away was just the powers Rukia-chan gave her, not her own. Then, my old friend Kisuke, who is also a Shinigami, came and healed her wounds, training her to gain her own powers. After ten days, she was ready and she and a few of her human friends, and one Quincy, went to Soul Society to save Rukia-chan from execution. The whole thing was a set-up by an evil man named Aizen Sōsuke who had manipulated all the Shinigami so he could gain his prize: the Hogyoku, or the 'breakdown sphere'. After that, he had one of his servants kidnap one of her friends while she, her long time friend and the Quincy traveled to Hueco Mundo, the Hollow realm, to save her. Once they did, she came back and fought that evil man, killing him after training in the Dangai Precipice World, where all time is slowed down. She then preceded to kill the man before he could destroy our town to make an item call the King's Key and rule the entire universe. Now we are here in this point of time, so pulling the knife out will be easy." I stared at him in shock. Pulling a knife out of her arm... easy?

"But–"

"If you're going to ask me how I know pulling this little thing out will be easy, let me tell you about some of the injuries she's gotten in the past two years. Let's see... there was nearly getting cut in half, and staying conscious... there was getting stabbed through her arm and foot, with one sword at the same time... there was getting stabbed through the chest a few times... and oh so many others, too many to count." I looked back at the girl I thought I knew.

"So wait, she was stabbed through her arm and foot...?"

"Yup, pinned her down so she couldn't move. She nearly died a total of... five times. Three of which she survived and remained conscious." My eyes widened, blinking at the man and his daughter.

"What the hell did this man put you two through?" I screamed. Damn, this Aizen creep scared the hell out of me, more than Akito does.

"We've both gone through hell and back. Don't tell her I told you the whole story, alright?" I blinked, nodding my head slowly. That was the whole story...? Wow. "Now, please. I need to get that knife out before it gets infected, though I suppose Shirosaki is already working against that..." he mused. I must've had a questioning look on my face as I held her arm down. "Shirosaki is her Inner Hollow, she got him when she regain her Shinigami powers." He looked down at her arm, giving it a calculating look. "You might want to hold on tight; her arm will jerk and it'll be quite strong."

"Then I guess I'll help hold her down." Yuki sighed from the door, handing the man the bandages to hold down her upper arm. Shigure looked at us with something I couldn't recognise. Isshin grabbed ahold of the knife, commanding for the towel.

"Lift her arm up, just enough for me to slip this under." we nodded and did as told, lifting her arm up. His hold tightened on the handle, as he muttered so only Yuki and I would hear. "I know what this will look like; don't get sick. If I'm not mistaken, her Zanpaku-to has already helped stop the bleeding and is working on blocking the blood flow for minimum danger to her life. At the most, blood won't soak through the towel and Shirosaki will use his powers to restore the muscle and blood vessels to their original status. The wound won't close up until it's wrapped and taken care of. Are you boys ready?" Yuki and I nodded our heads, tightening our own grips as he pulled the knife out, fast. Ichigo's scream however, had an edge to it, like two people screaming at the same time. "Shirosaki, do it. Now!" He was right, though as we exclusively watched as her muscles melded back together. Isshin grabbed the roll of bandages, wrapping her arm tightly.

"What... was that...?" Shigure asked. Obviously he had heard us, since he had a dog's hearing and the loud pitch of Ichigo's scream hurt his ears.

"Help me get her into the room she's been staying in. Someone has been tracking her, and we need her to be around you all; she needs to learn of all the Zodiac." I nodded, Yuki and I slinging her arms over our shoulders and carefully bringing her upstairs. Well, it looks like dinner is ruined.

"Otō-san! Get out of the kitchen, I need to cook!" Yuzu called.

. . .Maybe not.

**KB: Aw! Kyo cares for her, as shown by how much he worries for her. Isshin told him of one of the most difficult years of her life, how mean! I wonder who's stalking our poor berry...**

** Kyo: You mean you don't know yet?**

** KB: Nope~!**

** Yuki: You're hopeless...**

** KB: I am not! I was going to let the readers choose who it was, whether it be their own OC's or someone from Fruits Basket is up to them. On the note of this, I am holding a contest! Anyone who can tell me who the cloaked figure is in "Living with the Enemy" gets their choice as the telepathic! Sounds fair, ne? Pm me your answers!**

** Ichigo: So, who is it? I wanna know my co-star for that thing.**

** KB: I'm not telling you anything!**

** Kyo: It's not like people will see...**

** KB+Yuki: Baka Neko...**

** Kyo: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?**

** Yuki: Nothing.**

** KB: Besides, people are reading this. Review for cookies! OMNOMNOMNOMNOM!**


	7. My Apologies

_**A.N. **_After a year of hardships and pain, I think I'm ready to come back to fanfiction again. Sorry to my loyal followers who have been kind enough to keep reviewing my stories despite having not been updated at all. Now that I'm back, I'll try to get my ass in gear.

Problem is, I can't remember most of the plots I had for my stories. Most have probably noticed that I never really start out with a plot, and kind of work my way from there until I get smacked in the face with inspiration.

Which means it's time for rewrites. As such, I'm marking all my 'Originals' as completed, and completely re-doing them. No more PWPs, unless otherwise stated. It's been difficult for me this past year, and I think I can tell what happened if someone wishes to know. However, it's been a real eye opener, and I've realized I've been really immature with not working out what I'm writing first before just... typing.

I'll most like start a story dump for the things that I just type, if you wish to read that.

Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read through this. As a reward, I'll copy-paste what I had written for Chapter 6 of my crossover, Strawberry Basket, below for those of you who have read it, and wish to know why Ichigo was suddenly taken into her Inner World.

Karry-chan

* * *

**Now! In Strawberry Basket!**

**_Chapter 6:_**

Ichigo groaned when she came to, glancing around herself with confusion. Sideways... blue... buildings...! She was in her Inner World! She cursed, rather loudly, and turned around quickly, watching for her Hollow.

**"Calm down, Queen. Season's over."** the pale man sighed, gold-on-black eyes gazing at her with controlled fury. She sighed in relief, taking her time to try and pin-point what brought her here.

"If it wasn't you, and it wasn't Zangetsu... who pulled me in?" she asked wearily, stepping closer to her Hollow when she couldn't feel the reassuring weight of Zangetsu's blade on her back.

**"No clue, but once you appeared, Old man ****_dis_****appeared. I don't know where he went to..."** Shirosaki grumbled, glaring at a flare of reiatsu in the distance. Wait. _What!_ Ichigo glanced towards the flare, pulling her Hollow in that direction.

"Let's go check that out, it's not right if you and I are here and Zangetsu has the same signature." she murmured. Shiro 'tch'ed as he rolled his two-toned eyes.

**"Yeah, sure, go ****_towards_**** the mysterious pressure that might try to kill us. Smart Queen, smart."** Ichigo growled, slapping the Hollow upside the head.

"Shut it you. And when did _you_ become _logical_?" Shiro smirked at the question, squeezing the strawberry's ass. Ichigo gasped as she swiped at him, face burning like the inner inferno she had in her eyes.

**"Since I jacked off to the thoughts of ****_actually_**** getting you to agree to mate."** he chuckled, making a motion that had her reeling in disgust.

"Of course, only I could get the perpetually horny, perverted Hollow. No one else! Only me." Shiro gasped, clutching his heart in mock pain. The reiatsu flare seemed closer, as if they were walking **_(well, jumping building to sideways building)_** to the same point.

**"Oh, Ichi, you wound me so! And right when I thought I had finally gotten a heart, you tear it to pieces!"** he cried before laughing his warbling laugh. Ichigo scoffed, hopping to the next building when she bumped into something. Er, correction – some_one_.

"Oi!" Ichigo called, pissed off that someone had bumped into her in her... Inner... World... "Dude, what the fuck!" she yelped, stumbling back into Shirosaki. "How the hell is he here?" she screamed, looking at the man clad in white. Brown hair styled back with a lone strand sitting between equally chocolate eyes. An unnerving smile sat upon his lips as he watched the two interact. "This is... But I... How...? This isn't possible!" the orange-haired girl stuttered. Shiro pulled his black-clothed Inverted Zangetsu from his back, one arm wrapped protectively around his master.

**"This ain't funny. How are you even here? We killed you!"** he hissed to the man.

**"Aizen."** The man smirked.

-Kyo-

Watching her form toss and turn was... aggravating to say in the least. How no matter what we did, she never woke up. Although, she was muttering 'no, not him' every so often. Talking in her sleep? Mr. Kurosaki seemed unsettled by this, but I wonder why? Was it not normal for her to do that? I guess I don't know her as well as I thought. Despite that, I'm going to try harder to understand her, so things like this won't happen again.

"Kurosaki-san..." Shigure called from the door. The three of us turned around to face him, eyes wide. "Can I talk to you," he gave Yuki and I a look, "alone, if possible?" Mr. Kurosaki nodded as he got up, giving us the same look that screamed 'stay here'. After he and Shigure walked away, Yuki glanced over at Ichigo and sighed.

"If this continues on, the stress of this will definitely make us change." I nodded, silent and not going off on the rat like I normally do. There really isn't anything we could say at a time like this. Ichigo twitched, and anyone else would have missed it, because it was so quick. Her eyes were screwed shut, as if she were in pain. Her lips formed a straight line, pressed together so tight they turned white.

* * *

_I know what you're thinking. "I waited a year for this?" I'm sorry, very, very sorry for not finishing any of my stories. As I said before, a lot has happened in the past year, and finishing up stories that I couldn't even remember what I was thinking before..._

_I ask that you please wait a little longer for the revisions to come out. Hopefully, they'll be better worded than the originals._

_Matta ne, min'na._

_~Karry-chan_


End file.
